連鎖の運命 (Chained Fate)
by Revlis Charm
Summary: Fairy Tail 499 spoilers!: After Gray thinks he's lost everyone due to tragic deaths and sacrifices he makes a decision that he'll regret forever.


**Short oneshot for you! ^_−**

* * *

We stand here with two people who have had a terrible past and somewhat tragic events happen to them individually and together, but they never experienced anything this painful because it involved both of them together and not separately.

Gray lost his parents due to the disaster of his town and a certain demon that was involved. Said demon also took away his mentor, his mother like figure who he said he would never open up to someone, but he did and now she's gone too. She didn't have to go, but she did it for the goodness of her heart, it was her sacrifice.

During the Grand Magic Games Gray almost died himself. Well, at least everyone thought he did until Ultear reversed time and gave Gray a second chance at living. You would think he would try to be more serious with his feelings? But he did not. After he realized her sacrifice, which apparently runs in the blood, he cried once more after losing another important person.

During their fight with Tartaros, he was reunited with his father's living, controlled corpse in the most unethical way. He had to battle through that as well, until he was also gone for a second time. But then he had someone very important to his heart comfort him and for the first time, he broke down in front of someone and conveyed his feelings with his tears to her.

For the first time in awhile, he was in absolute bliss, enjoying his free time training and living with his special mage, but then he made the fatal mistake of leaving her all alone not telling her where he's going or if he'll ever come back alive, but she had hope and faith he would.

But then on that fateful day, he also lost someone again, and this is how it happened.

Brandish has taken away Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to somewhere else on the battlefield, all that was left was Gray and Juvia and he felt pretty confident knowing they can fight very well together especially with their special move: a Unison Raid. But unfortunately, fate wasn't on their side today and had decided to give them the worst they could ever possibly think of. Invel has used his magic to put a lock and chain on the two water and ice lovers bound to their death. Everything happened so quickly Gray didn't even notice they had been battling for so long before they both got this feeling in their guts.

Before they could even notice their hasty sacrifice, they had inflicted serious stab wounds on themselves at almost the same time, obviously lovers think alike. Both were shocked they reacted the same and was kind of sad but happy that they would die together, in what some people call a Lover's Double Suicide.

Invel thought they were dead and walked away not caring anymore about this unfortunate battle. But that changed when Gray opened his eyes and found Juvia's cold, lifeless corpse beside him.

Since everyone he had loved died; Silver, Mika, Ur, Ultear and now Juvia. Gray didn't really care about his decisions because he thought, what was the point. He felt angered and sad, weighed down by yet another death. His mind was clouded, and he wasn't really making the best decisions at the time. Which is how he happened upon the battlefield with his best friend, now known as E.N.D., as revealed to him before.

He couldn't believe his best friend, that he had grown up with and spent his time with was the person he had wanted to kill for so long. He was right there under his nose the whole time and he didn't even know. But now was the time to deal with it, he thought. He got into his battle stance and prepared his magic for probably the most epic battle to happen during his lifetime.

Little did Gray know, was that Juvia was actually indeed alive and well, thanks to Wendy's quick arrival on the scene with her and Chelia's shared healing magic. Juvia realized Gray wasn't anywhere in sight, and she ran hoping to find him and show him that she was alive and to not make any rash decisions, but she was too late.

When Juvia, Wendy and Charle arrived on the scene, Gray and E.N.D. were already at the climax of the battle.

"Gray-sama, please don't hurt Natsu-san!" Juvia yelled at the ice mage, because she knew even though he was hurt, he truly wouldn't want to kill his best friend.

"Juvia..?!" Gray turned around in an instance to the voice of the woman he loved, the woman he thought was dead...he was shocked to find her standing there in her shredded clothing, alongside Wendy and her Exceed.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled from his spot, and was about to rush over to her to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But he forgot he was in the middle of a battle, and that didn't end well for him.

"Don't be getting distracted, Gray…" E.N.D. said in a dark tone, as he raised his arm and plunged it through Gray's heart, twisting and turning it inside the wound.

"GRAYYYY!" Juvia collapsed on her knees, tears pouring down her face as she watched her lover bleed to death by his own friend...his guildmate..

Gray coughed, blood splattering onto the ground and staining it red. The warm, crimson liquid dribbled from his mouth and down his chin. He was in absolute shock. He finally had another chance to be with Juvia, and he lost it in a second.

E.N.D. pulled his hand from Gray's rigid body, and he dropped to the ground like a dead fly. Blood seeped out onto the ground, dark red liquid pooling from the devil slayer's still body.

"I won, but at the cost of getting this bastard's blood all over me. Tch." Natsu clicked his tongue, irritated.

"N-natsu-san...h-how could you.." Juvia was right in front of the pink haired demon, genuinely asking why he did it.

"How could I what? He came at me, and so we battled. The pathetic excuse for a half-demon just got the short end of the stick and ended up dead." He replied, ever so casually.

Juvia backed away in terror of this demonic thing in front of her, she couldn't believe it. Gray...her Gray-sama was really dead this time. There was no Ultear to reverse death this time..he was truly...gone forever...

"Juvia-san, something's happening to Gray's body!" Wendy shouted, as she noticed something over taking the ice mage's corpse.

Juvia approached his corpse, to find black markings overtaking the completion of his body. It was the same stuff that had appeared when he was fighting Avatar, and when he summoned his Devil Slayer magic. Juvia recognized it instantly.

"Oh god, no...n-not this.." Juvia put her hand over her mouth and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. But her worst fears came true, as Gray's body shifted from its former position. His body slowly rose from the ground, staggering backwards as he straightened his spine.

"Juv...ia?" Were his first words as he opened his ominous, purple colored eyes. His back was arched, his body weight shifted so that he was leaning backwards. His head was tilted slightly, observing the blue-haired girl.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia cupped his cheek and she still couldn't process the fact that her Gray was gone and lost forever. All that was left, was this thing which she identified as a demon.

Gray knew the risks of using his magic, and now it has come to haunt him for good.

After he died, the darkness took over and revived him as a demon covered completely in black markings, and purple illuminated eyes. He was the very thing he sought to defeat...

...a demon.

* * *

 **Like? Hate? COMMENT!**


End file.
